


Mornings Are Better In The Afternoon

by lustforlife



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Friendship, Gen, nothing really happens, rainy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforlife/pseuds/lustforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki would like to try and open his eyes. But the bed sheets are comfortably snuggling him, the sun is pleasantly filtered by shades and that song lulls him back to sleep.</p><p>Half an hour later Ruki manages to roll out of the couch and toe around for his slippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are Better In The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Cateris wanted Ruki "just walking around from here to there...to see him simply be" And so did Chiva. Sometimes I deliver in a few days.  
> Story is complete with inspiration from this picture :  
> [](http://s148.photobucket.com/user/gratiela_/media/GazettE/rukiFIERCEspikes-MadaraTour.jpg.html)  
> taken from gazepic_a_day @lj

A lazy summery tune can be heard from the kitchen, where the radio is turned on and the door is forgotten open. Ruki would like to try and open his eyes. But the bed sheets are comfortably snuggling him, the sun is pleasantly filtered by shades and that song lulls him back to sleep.

Half an hour later Ruki manages to roll out of the couch and toe around for his slippers. Only to remember he can't find any because he's not at his home but at Reita's. Last night he felt too drowsy to go to his own place and shamelessly decided to bum his friend's.

His friend, who carried a slightly intoxicated Ruki, one arm around his shoulders. Carried him from the pub where too many stupid jokes and draught beers had been downed, to his no-elevator-building-third-floor-last-apartment-down-the-hall home. Ruki smiles when the memory of being tucked into a blanket comes back to him. He reaches to the bedside table for a conveniently placed pack of cigarettes and lights one with a satisfied sigh. Bumming Reita for cigarettes also it is, then! The next inhale of smoke feels even better.

There's something missing though: coffee.

Ruki recollects the coffee he bought yesterday from the coffee machine down the street. It was crappy- so crappy there was no saving it. He offered the brown liquid an honourable demise- throwing it down the sink.

Surprisingly, Reita had an old school coffee machine, so Ruki proceeds to build himself some breakfast. It turns out too strong and too sweet. But he is Ruki and he can manage miracles: after looking at the almost black result of his efforts, while scratching the back of his neck, Ruki adds a little water from the tap. There! Perfection in a cup.

Reita's gone some unfathomably place. It's afternoon already- that's what the watch on his wrist tells him. Ruki stretches and starts looking around. It's black and white and littered with Sex Pistols merchandise, manga magazines and games. It's quite orderly as a matter of fact, he notices on a closer inspection.

Back on the couch, Ruki sips one mouthful of coffee and lights another cig, leafing through a manga left on the coffee table.

Through the opened window a small breeze ruffles the curtains. And soon enough the sky clouds up, giving everything a heavy green-purple shade. It starts to rain smoothly, small but thick raindrops adding to the quiet afternoon.

Ruki has to pee. The bathroom is just as clean and ordered as the rest of the house. He feels refreshed after washing his face too. And laughs out loud noticing not one but two hair-gel recipients. Considering how Reita wears his hair stuck to his head and under a cap the whole time, it must be props from some random magazine photo shooting.

He feels playful and starts to monkey around, imitating Reita's manly poses in the mirror. And then decides he's bored enough to try and make himself a punk hairdo. Skilful fingers shape dangerous spikes all over his scalp. They give him a fierce aura, adding some good centimetres to his height, matching the trademark Ruki smirk.

The sound of the front door unlocking is heard and a rain drenched Reita, carrying too many groceries bags, enters. He closes the door with his butt. That earns him a laughter from Ruki, who's spikes and subsequent head peaks through the bathroom door.

Reita's also laughing at the mismatched fierce hair and creased-from-sleep outfit Ruki's wearing. They start to put the groceries into cabinets or into the fridge, Reita menacing he's not eating spaghetti _again_.

Free days are good. Maybe because it's such a rare occurrence. Or maybe spending it with friends makes it so much better.


End file.
